


Starbound

by RaichuKFM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Characters and relationships to be added as they actually happen, Gen, Humanstuck, Kids and trolls are 16, Slice of Life, Slow space travel, generation ship, soft science fiction, spaceship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuKFM/pseuds/RaichuKFM
Summary: A ship slowly advances through the void. It departed a dying Earth generations ago, heading for a distant destination that might offer a new hope for the human species and civilization...In several more generations. For those stuck in the middle, it's simply a matter of living out their lives on this vast, artificial home.The main focus will probably be on Rose and Kanaya. Expect soft science fiction, and pesterlog-style conversations.





	1. Chapter 1

By all accounts, it had been a difficult decision to make. Expected outlooks worsened by the day, while every possible solution seemed less and less promising. Earth was suffering crisis after crisis, while even more situations threatened escalation. Amidst all the chaos, a proactive and forward-thinking group pooled together resources, in preparation for the worst. It was a tough decision, but many of the best and brightest realized it was one that had to be made. Humanity's last best hope did not lay on Earth, but in an exodus. Setting off into the stars, in search of a new world upon which to begin anew. It was a massive, almost impossibly ambitious project, but it was finished. And when the point of no return finally arrived, it was populated by enough volunteers to ensure a stable population for the duration of the journey.

That was more or less the gist of the official account Rose Lalonde found herself scrolling through on her laptop. Frankly, she didn't buy it. Oh, they did build the spaceship, of course. There wasn't much doubting _that_ , considering how she had the lovely privilege of living on it. "Populated entirely by volunteers." That may have been true originally, but five generations down the line it rang rather hollow. It wasn't that Rose hated the circumstances of her life, nor did she pine for a world long since abandoned. She simply wasn't going to blindly accept the version of events that had been so tidily prepared for them.

She had pored over other accounts of the past, records and writings from before the launch, preserved for various reasons. Fiction that so casually referenced a world she never knew, and so many overviews of the same history prepared for slightly different textbooks. It was all mostly consistent, and enough to convince her that Earth really did exist, and probably the way it was described. Who would write up all of those banalities, yet could at the same time work references into genuinely inventive stories? The circumstances of their departure, however, were something that would have been feasible to fake.

There were genuine reasons to be suspicious, as well. From every given perspective, the amenities the ship offered, though she wouldn't call them luxuries, were technological marvels. Sufficient resources to support a significant human population in a closed environment, in sustainable fashion? Adequately if imperfectly simulating normal Earth gravity in transit through space? Facilities for advanced genetic analysis and large-scale cloning? Not even to mention the energy source needed to power all of those systems, as well as the basic functions of the ship itself. Which included propulsion and navigation on an interstellar scale! None of those problems had been solved before the advent of the project that created this ship. What kind of resources did the oh-so-vaguely described project organizers have? Had there actually been no way of using them to save the planet, and the population that couldn't board the ship? Was fleeing genuinely the only viable decision left, or had it been guided by ulterior motives? Was it really so wrong to ask that question?

Rose's train of thought was interrupted, by a beep that sounded out from the personal portable computing device she had been reading on. A window lit up, hosting a chat with one of the other people on the ship. Not that there was anyone else to talk to, of course. Even if humanity did still survive on Earth, and managed to establish direct contact, the distance would lead to lag a little too severe for individual conversation. In any case, that had not happened. Rose shook her head, and pulled the conversation back up. She really had almost forgotten.

GA: Rose Have You Perhaps Become Distracted   
GA: Im Well Acquainted With The Pace At Which You Read And This Is Definitely An Inordinate Amount Of Time   
TT: My apologies. I was thinking on the matter.   
GA: Oh   
GA: Do I Dare Hope Youve Perhaps Realized Youve Been Very Slightly Ridiculous About All This   
TT: The readings you provided have proven unconvincing.   
TT: I still think it's quite likely this vessel's origin is being misrepresented.   
TT: Frankly, it's even entirely plausible we're the descendants of some kind of cult.   
GA: Your Seditious Inclinations Are Growing Considerably Unreasonable Now   
GA: Do You Actually Genuinely Suspect Such Sinister Motivations Behind This Entire Endeavor   
GA: Im Not Sure Why Im Bothering To Ask   
TT: I'm simply saying it's a valid possibility, not necessarily a likely one.   
GA: I Note Youve Yet To Specifically Deny That You Find It A Probable State Of Affairs   
TT: I'm surprised you can dismiss the very idea as unreasonable.   
TT: It's a genuine possibility that we are being sent on some ill-guided voyage meant to pierce the veil of reality and traverse into the realm of dark elder gods.   
TT: With that said, I will concede it's not a likely one.   
TT: Honestly, I think you're blowing my position out of proportion.   
TT: It's not as though it's the only thing I talk about.   
GA: Okay Im Relieved You Werent Genuinely Espousing That Particular Theory   
GA: And Additionally I Will Offer My Condolences As Im Certain It Must Be Hard To Accept That We Are Probably Not Going To Encounter Any Horrid And Terrifying Things Gathered Around The Edges Of Corporeal Space   
GA: But Im Confident You Can Persevere   
TT: Thank you, Kanaya.   
TT: That means a lot to me.   
GA: Of Course   
GA: And Im Sorry If It Seems That Im Misrepresenting You As Obsessed With This Particular Matter   
GA: However You Have Seemed Disproportionately Focused On It As Of Late   
TT: Is that so?   
GA: Yes   
GA: My Opinion On The Matter Hasnt Changed In The Two Seconds Of Reflection Prompted By That Response   
TT: Alright.   
TT: I'll take that into consideration.   
TT: For the moment, however, I think the best course of action in facilitating my recovery from this apparent preoccupation is a swift change in subject.   
TT: Though I'll accept suggestions for alternative solutions.   
GA: No I Think Youre Correct   
GA: I Cant Say There Is Any Topic That Immediately Leaps To Mind   
GA: It Seems Nothing Had Been Laying Coiled And Ready To Present Itself At The Soonest Possible Moment   
GA: At Least Not Any Matter That Would Be An Unambiguous Improvement In The Conversational Direction   
TT: Really?   
TT: I know I shouldn't ask, but that simply makes the curiosity even more difficult to resist.   
TT: Although I feel like I am quite likely about to go the way of the proverbial cat.   
GA: Probably So Yes   
GA: I Was Just Meaning To Ask About The Present Situation Between You And Your Mother   
TT: Oh.   
GA: But You Dont Need To Answer   
GA: Well Obviously I Have Neither Means Nor Intention To Force The Information From You But What I Mean To Convey Is That I Wont Mind At All If You Would Prefer To Leave The Subject For The Moment Or Otherwise Dodge The Inquiry   
TT: Right.   
TT: Thank you for that.   
TT: I don't want to spend much time on the subject, but I think there has been some improvement lately.   
TT: For instance, she is not-   
TT: Oh.   
TT: I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me.   
GA: Oh   
GA: Alright   
GA: Ill Talk To You Later

Kanaya Maryam looked up from the screen, loosing a sigh. She felt as though she had come off as a nuisance, in the just-ended conversation. It was a fairly common worry, although on the occasions she mentioned as much to Rose, she had been told the idea was preposterous. It was generally reassuring, but she still had her occasional bouts of doubt. She shook her head, resolving not to dwell on it. She minimized the window holding the chatroom, one of the few available options for semi-anonymous contact. Although the vestiges of that had long since passed, between herself and Rose, as well as the majority of the friendships fostered by the service. There weren't very many barriers to meeting up in public, and there was usually not much reason not to. For all the recreational material and equipment archived from Earth or produced during the trip, live company was easily the most engaging recreational activity available. The ship was compact enough that any two people could probably find at least one convenient spot to gather. Of course, it was also certainly sufficiently large that it was more likely any given anonymous interaction was between strangers, or functional ones. Though, not overwhelmingly so.

Kanaya clicked around some more, before loading a favored track of music to play. A soft classical composition, it was one of the songs she liked to listen to as she did her art. It helped her both to focus on her work, and relax while doing it. She rose from her seat, and walked over to her collection of pieces, taking a look at the display. It was always bittersweet, she reflected, as she took down a miniature dress and blouse, and began to take them apart. She had very thoroughly catalogued them in photographs, shortly after their completion. Digital storage space was much more plentiful than spare fabric. Once she had them apart, she set back to work, starting to fashion together a mock gown that fit in the palm of her hand. Occasionally, she glanced back at her screen, but there were no notifications presenting themselves at the moment. Rose had presumably been fully swept up into whatever distraction it was that had wrested her away earlier. Oh well. Hopefully she wasn't bothered too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's my first formal fanfiction. I hope it's fun to read. I have some ideas in the bank, so there should be more of this to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stifled the urge to loose an exaggerated groan, at the sound of a knock on her door. Speak of the devil, not that Rose herself had been the one to bring that particular subject up. She would have to file a complaint with the administrative office of tempting fate.

Sending out a few messages to pardon herself, Rose minimized the window and turned towards the door. She took a breath, composing herself. There was no need to initiate the interaction with hostility, just because she was a little annoyed. It would be ironic, considering what she had been about to say only moments earlier. She finally called out that it was fine to enter, and the door promptly slid open to reveal the smiling form of her mother. A shocking revelation, it was not.

ROSE: Hello, mother.  
ROSE: I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.  
ROSE: I was simply finishing up what I was doing.  
MOM: Uh huh.  
ROSE: No, I-  
MOM: Nah, it's no problem, hun.  
MOM: I wouldn't want to just come bargin in here, interruptin the heck outta whatever important business ya've got going.  
MOM: 'Sides, it was only like ten seconds, no big deal.  
MOM: Plus, I'm a p patient person, kiddo.  
ROSE: I know.  
MOM: Well anyways what I did come here to bug ya over isn't any pressin issue or anythin like that,  
MOM: Buuuut if you've wrapped up whatever you've been gettin up to in here, maybe it's a good time for a good ol' hangout?  
ROSE: Oh.  
MOM: Is it? Honestly askin, sweetie, ya don't gotta lie.  
ROSE: In that case,  
ROSE: It is.  
ROSE: I honestly wasn't up to much.  
MOM: That so?  
MOM: Well, cool!  
MOM: It's been too long since we had some real family bonding time.  
ROSE: Really? There's just the two of us.  
ROSE: I thought we get some pretty regularly.  
MOM: Eating meals together doesn't really count, Rosie.  
MOM: Though I appreciate that ya do it.  
ROSE: Of course.  
ROSE: I know you like to spend the time together.  
ROSE: Even if I don't see why everyone sets the time aside to eat a whole block of rations at once.  
ROSE: It makes more sense to have a few bars when it's convenient, throughout the day.  
MOM: Well sugar y'know some people like to set some time aside n just relax for a bit.  
MOM: Plus it makes a p good excuse to hang out. Everybody's gotta eat.  
ROSE: Fair enough.  
ROSE: Putting that aside, this was an entreaty to spend some time together not over food.  
ROSE: What did you have in mind?  
MOM: Well, honestly I'd be up for whatever, but if you want me to pitch an idea we could watch something together.  
MOM: I found an archived Earth flick while I was diggin thru files the other day.  
ROSE: Oh?  
MOM: It looks like it's all about wizards.  
ROSE: Oh.  
MOM: Aw cmon now, don't act like you don't love em. I know my own daughter.  
ROSE: Of course you do.  
ROSE: Very well.  
ROSE: Let's see how our distant cultural forebears butchered the timeless sagacity of wizened magicians.  
MOM: Pfft.  
MOM: I'll take that.

Rose chanced a smile, which her mother returned wholeheartedly. She turned back to her computer, shutting it down, before getting out of her chair. Her mother promptly pulled her into a hug, which was as brief as it was bewildering. Which was to say, it wasn't particularly characterized by either. Rose returned the gesture, relaxing after a moment. Overbearing as her mother's affection was, she didn't genuinely mind hugs.

Apparently sated, her guardian broke off the embrace and promptly whisked them both off to the living room. It wasn't a large space, but it was enough for a few people to sit around a table and view a screen. Rose settled into her usual seat, not that it was in any real fashion distinct from the others. Her mother loaded up the file, settling into the seat beside Rose with obvious glee, as poorly done special effects flooded the screen. It resolved into a gaudy title screen, replete with clips from the movie and an obnoxious soundtrack snippet. It really was showing off a high density of wizards, though.

The garish mess of an introduction proved to be a relatively accurate predictor of the movie's quality, but it wrapped back around to enjoyable, in the actual watching. Her mother absolutely loved it, although Rose genuinely couldn't tell whether it was sincere or ironic appreciation. Either way, it had proved strangely infectious, and Rose would readily check the occasion off as a positive one. She smiled over at her mother, as the credits dragged on.

ROSE: Well, that was fun.  
ROSE: We should do this more often.  
MOM: Yeah!  
MOM: I'm def up for makin this a regular thing.  
MOM: You do know there isn't anythin stoppin ya from asking to do stuff whenever, yeah?  
ROSE: Well,  
ROSE: Yes. I know.  
MOM: Now I know u know this too, but the same goes for just talkin, kay?  
ROSE: I understand.  
MOM: Alright.  
MOM: So, to let up on that front,  
MOM: What do you want to do now, hun?  
ROSE: Well...  
ROSE: I think I should probably attend to,  
ROSE: It's just  
ROSE:   
ROSE: Actually, never mind that.  
ROSE: Did you happen to stumble on anything else interesting?  
MOM: Now we're talkin.  
MOM: You have no idea how many sequels this has.  
ROSE: Oh, you're kidding.  
ROSE: Who decided this was worth the space?  
MOM: Clearly they had the right people on archival duty, Rose.  
ROSE: Clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look it's an update. Short, but I have some ideas for where to go next, so there shouldn't be as much of a wait again.

Kanaya sat back, looking critically at the photos she had taken of her latest work. She knew full well that she was the toughest judge of her own work, but it was important to get the composition right. She wouldn't want to look back on her work only to discover a poorly-maintained archive. After some more time spent inspecting, she decided she had done a satisfactory job.

She reopened the chat to check on the conversation, which had unsurprisingly not progressed in the interim. Rose was still marked as offline, which was generally an honest indicator. She wondered what it was her friend was doing, although she imagined it was nothing particularly special. It probably wasn't being locked in a conversation with her mother for the entire duration, at the very least. Her eyes scanned over the conversation they had before, and her mind started to wander.

She wondered just why Rose was so fixated on the idea that there was some grand conspiracy or sinister meaning behind the circumstances of their existence. Perhaps she resented the unfairness of life on the ship, or that she had no choice in the matter. Maybe it was simply because she didn't trust authority, or just found the thought interesting. Kanaya couldn't really guess. Ascribing motivations based on specious reasoning was more Rose's kind of thing.

Life aboard the ship certainly wasn't perfect, but Kanaya didn't think it was so bad. Some of the stories she had heard of the planet their ancestors had left behind sounded almost idyllic, but most presented a more flawed and troubled picture. Still, it was a little difficult not to romanticize it. For one thing, it was a world of plenty. She cast an eye back to the collection of small projects, wistfully. It would be nice to make more of them, or to actually produce them in sizes that could fit a person. But it didn't do well to pine for something like that.

Besides, that wasn't genuinely grounds to despair. The ship would reach its destination eventually, after all. Kanaya wouldn't see that day, nor would anyone presently living on the ship. However, eventually, their descendants would. The preceding generations role, now, was securing that future. Kanaya could take pride and meaning in that, when she found her contemplations directed towards concerns of the existential sphere.

Considering Rose's wild theories didn't dismay that, even ignoring their unlikelihood. Whatever circumstances or pretenses the voyage had started under, now that it had begun, continuing their assigned undertaking was both profoundly important and noble. She hadn't raised that point as a contention, although she doubted she needed to. For all Rose cast aspersions on the idea the ship had been launched by pure necessity, Kanaya couldn't imagine her friend had some radical alternative course of action in mind.

She shook her head, letting out a short sigh. Why was she so focused on the matter? Maybe she had been unfair to accuse Rose of being slightly obsessed with the subject. Well, dwelling on that would hardly be any better. She turned her attention back to her computer, and the digital photos sitting around on it. She forwarded the best representatives of her newest work to most of her friends, along with a small explanation of the miniature garments. There were no immediately forthcoming responses, so she shut down her computer, sat up, and stepped out of her room. She would go see what her custodian was up to. It had been enough time shut in her room for now, anyways.

As it happened, her mother was mostly up to her own sedentary activities. Kanaya took a seat next to her as she read, inquisitive about what the content was. Not that she would go so far as to peek at the handheld device's screen, of course. Her mother smiled, finishing the passage before inviting her daughter to voice whatever was on her mind. They spoke for a while, about books and fantasy and life on planets. Eventually that ran its course, and the conversation turned to what Kanaya had been up to.

She was perfectly happy to share her newest handiwork, of course, and mentioned she had spent most of the rest of the time chatting with friends. The usual bevy of good-natured but prying questions followed, which Kanaya somewhat skirted around. She didn't have any teenage interpersonal woes to seek consolation over, as surprising as that notion might be. Her Rose-related uncertainties didn't qualify by any means. That too passed, however, and her parent offered more earnest praise of her miniature tailoring projects. She did them primarily for her own satisfaction, but it still meant a lot to her when others complimented their artistic merit. And it was simply nice to be praised, of course.

After that, they had a meal together, and then passed most of the rest of the time reading side by side. Occasionally, Kanaya's device would receive a message or two from friends, and she would have a chat. None of them went on for very long, mainly pertaining to the pictures she had sent out of her crafts, though her mother made a show of peeking over her shoulder every time. That went on, until late in the day, when Rose finally returned from whatever had been keeping her unexpectedly busy.

TT: Sorry for my sudden absence.   
TT: I see you've spent the time well, however.   
TT: I'm a fan of the dainty purple one.   
GA: Thank You   
GA: Im Glad You Like Them I Think They Turned Out Well   
TT: They tend to.   
GA: Once Again Thanks   
GA: Flattery Solicitation Aside   
GA: To Fulfill Your Standing Request I Will Offer The Customary Warning That Our Present Correspondence Is Being Surveilled   
GA: Also She Says Hi   
TT: Noted.   
TT: I'll refrain from sharing any compromising material.   
TT: And hello to you too, Ms. Maryam.   
GA: Alright Thats Her Obligatory Preliminary Snooping Out Of The Way I Think   
TT: I'm surprised she still thinks you need to be watched like that.   
GA: Im Pretty Sure The Fact That I Dont Require It Is Why She Still Does It   
GA: If She Was Genuinely Worried She Would Just Let The Discussions Go Unsupervised And Then Read Them After The Fact   
GA: She Just Said That Was A Good Idea But Im Pretty Certain Shes Joking   
TT: However will we discuss our illicit schemes now?   
TT: I fear our nefarious machinations might be permanently foiled.   
GA: Drat   
GA: With That Avenue Of Discussion Closed Off I Suppose I Must Resort Instead To Banalities   
GA: If It Wouldnt Constitute Prying Or Involve Dubious Information That Shouldnt Fall Into The Wrong Hands Can I Ask What You Had Been Up To   
GA: Also My Mom Has Genuinely Stopped Teasing Me Now So You Dont Need To Worry About An Additional Party Encroaching Onto Your Privacy Here   
TT: Okay.   
TT: I spent the time with my mother.   
GA: Oh   
GA: How Did It Go   
TT: Splendidly, actually.   
TT: We spoke some, and watched some horrendous movies.   
TT: It was a treat.   
GA: Im Uncertain How That Translates To An Eminently Enjoyable Experience   
GA: But Im Glad To Hear That It Did   
TT: Yeah.   
GA: Shall I Take This Proof Positive Of The Improvement You Mentioned Earlier   
TT: You could, in fact.   
TT: There's more to discuss, with respect to that, but I think for the moment I'd like some additional time for reflection.   
TT: Speaking of which, are you free tomorrow?   
GA: I Dont Have Any Premade Plans Or Looming Obligations   
TT: In that case, would you be interested in doing something together?   
TT: In person.   
GA: Oh   
GA: Yeah I Would Be Very Interested   
GA: What Activities Did You Have In Mind   
GA: Assuming This Is Not An Elaborate Partial Surprise   
TT: You know, when I was planning this initiative in my head, I didn't get that far.   
TT: But I'm sure at least one of us will think of something by the time we get together.   
GA: Yeah   
GA: It Sounds Fun   
GA: Despite Mainly Being Undefined   
GA: Id Be More Than Happy To Do Whatever   
TT: Great.   
GA: Since We Have No Set Activity In Mind And Thus No Obvious Mutual Destination   
GA: Should I Arrive At Your Domicile By Some Point We Can Coordinate Beforehand   
GA: I Imagine Ill Have Adequate Time To Prepare In Advance   
TT: With your inhuman ability and inclination to wake up early?   
TT: I don't doubt it.   
GA: I Appreciate The Tranquility Of The Early Hours   
GA: When Nobody In The Vicinity Is Awake Yet   
GA: Its Nice To Relax And Listen To The Ship Hum Without So Much Bustle   
TT: I can see where you're coming from.   
TT: I doubt I would find it worthwhile, however.   
GA: Yeah Thats Fair   
GA: But Dont Worry I Have No Present Intentions Of Subverting Your Late Night Habits   
TT: Only no present ones?   
TT: You should abandon any future ambitions of the sort.   
GA: Dont Underestimate My Persuasive Prowess Rose   
TT: I see.   
TT: I'll have to steel myself against your wiles, then.   
GA: That Would Be The Best Course Of Action   
GA: For You   
GA: Clearly With The Prodigious Nature Of My Charismatic Abilities I Will Inevitably Succeed   
GA: So I May As Well Allow And Encourage Your Attempts At Preparation   
TT: You're after a challenge?   
TT: I'm flattered.   
TT: However I am entirely confident my utter devotion to a slightly offset sleeping pattern will withstand any and all rhetorical onslaughts you could muster.   
GA: We Will See Lalonde   
GA: We Will See   
TT: I'm looking forward to it.   
GA: Great   
GA: Okay All This Nonsense Has Made It Pretty Clear To Me I Should Probably Get Some Sleep Soon   
GA: So Im Going To Go   
TT: Barbaric.   
TT: But understandable. Have a nice night, Kanaya.   
GA: Yeah You Too   
GA: Oh And You Can Just Message Me A Time Tomorrow But Until Then Ill Operate Under The Default Assumption Of Meeting Around Noon   
TT: That works.   
TT: I'll see you.   
GA: Yeah   
GA: Bye

Kanaya closed the chat application, feeling like that went rather well. She bid her mother goodnight, and went about the remaining rituals she undertook before retiring. It was a nice ending to what had overall been a good day, and she was certainly looking forward to the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Kanaya's mom isn't shown speaking or acting much like Porrim / The Dolorosa, it's because she's more of a humanized lusus. I would tag that, but I feel like it would disappoint people after actual genuine Mother Grub content.


End file.
